


breathless for an eternity

by cabinbythesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Choking, Cock Slut, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Harry in Panties, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Pet Names, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Sub Harry, Subspace, Teasing, Top Louis Tomlinson, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinbythesea/pseuds/cabinbythesea
Summary: Harry conquers double duty on SNL and Louis wishes he was Nick Jonas.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 448





	breathless for an eternity

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: fictional! don't own any persons written
> 
> (also: some of the tags aren't necessarily accurate, but they are all either MENTIONED or IMPLIED)
> 
> sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> happy holidays!!
> 
> enjoy :)

Going into it, Harry knew it wasn’t going to be easy.

Of course, the acting, hosting, and even performing sat at the pit of his stomach in a bundle of nerves.

More than anything, though, Harry was stressed about . . . controlling himself.

Nobody - not even Jeff - made him aware of the newest member of the SNL cast. Sure, he is given a list of names with light backgrounds beforehand to avoid awkwardness throughout the week. Nobody wants to come off as the celebrity guest who isn’t educated on the show, or worse, its cast.

Then again, nothing could have prepared him for Louis Tomlinson.

Harry first sees him at the first performance rehearsal. He’s trying to go over technicalities with Mitch when he catches him in his peripheral. He notices the man’s scruff first, then his smiling mouth as he chats animatedly to Kenan. He finds himself nodding at whatever Mitch is saying, but his eyes stay tracking the man. His feet are stood a good width apart, and even with his smaller form, he comes off demanding in the way he rubs his hands together as he speaks. Harry wants those hands on him.

“ _ Harry.” _

“Huh,” he turns his head back to Mitch, who looks at him disapprovingly. “What?”

“Please . . . not again.” Mitch knows him too well.

Harry frowns and crosses his arms. “What do you mean  _ again _ ?”

He raises his brows. “Need I remind you of the last tour? The lighting guy on Graham Norton?”

Harry scrunches his nose. “He ended up being ‘straight.’ Doesn’t count.”

“So it didn’t count when he came out of the bathroom with sex hair and you following shortly after?”

He scoffs. “Sex hair? Hardly. We only made out. He was a little . . . boring for my taste.”

“You mean he didn’t wanna give you your medicine?”

Harry actually laughs at that, shoving Mitch off the bench dramatically. “Fuck off.”

Louis heard his laugh before he saw him.

Him and Kenan were talking about some of the upcoming skits when an intruding laugh broke the conversation.

They both look over and while Kenan turns back to him, Louis leaves his gaze linger because this  _ must  _ be Harry Styles: Host and Musical Guest. He would remember if he’s seen this man before.

Yeah, Louis was informed on the host and musical guest, obviously, but he never actually matched a face to the name. Of course he has heard the name Harry Styles on multiple occasions, whether it be his younger sisters or the godforsaken bird app, but he has never put the effort into discovering more about him.

“Is  _ that  _ Harry Styles?” Louis double checks, still watching as the man moves on to talk with his female guitarist. His dimples can be seen all the way from where Louis is standing and he cannot help but notice how his comfortable beige jumpsuit hugs him in all the right places.

“Oh, yeah. Cool guy! Filmed some promo with him earlier,” Kenan replied.

Louis hums in acknowledgement. “He’s hosting, too? Seems a bit young.”

Kenan chuckles at that, catching on to Louis’ wandering gaze. “Told me he’s twenty-five actually. You haven’t heard of Harry Styles, Lou? Kid’s everywhere.”

“Well, yeah, I’ve  _ heard  _ the name obviously, but never knew . . . who he was,” he finishes lamely.

Kenan eyes him knowingly. “Well, I’m sure you’ll get plenty of time to  _ know who he is  _ this week.”

Louis tries not to lick his lips when his eyes glance over the light hair adorning Harry’s face and he _tries_ to stop ogling his bum, but . . . “A man can only dream,” he sighs.   


Harry is in one of the break rooms the next day. Rehearsals have gone smoothly thus far and everyone on the cast appears quite welcoming. He was told the largest fruit tray was in here, so he expected to see the room crowded, but to not avail.

He reaches his phone out of his pocket to reply to some texts from his mum that he fails to hear somebody enter the room. He only notices when an arm is reached out besides his own, reaching for a toothpick before stabbing at a piece of watermelon.

“Sorry, I -” Harry stumbles back in surprise, trying to make room for the stranger.

He feels a hand on his hip, whether it’s to steady Harry from tripping or the person reaching around him, he is not sure.

“You’re alright, babe,” the definite  _ man  _ voice ensures. Harry’s interest is immediately peaked.

They both seem to turn their bodies simultaneously and Harry’s mouth drops open (embarrassingly so, may he add).

The man from yesterday is stood before him, looking at Harry with a tilted head. His brain continues to fail him and he watches the guy swallow the melon, before setting the toothpick attractively between his teeth.

Harry shuts his mouth. “Uh, sorry. Didn’t hear anyone come in.”

His eyes glance back to the toothpick in the man’s mouth as he clicks his tongue around it.

“Too distracted by your phone, were ya?”

“You’re british,” Harry announces dumbly, ignoring the previous question. The man’s eyes are  _ blue. _

He chuckles brilliantly and Harry takes his stupidity as a win for today. “I am. As are you.”

“I - yes. Am that. I am that. British.” Harry would really like to punch himself in the face. He watches the guys face rise in amusement.

“You’ve got quite a ways with words, Harry Styles.”

“That’s what all the interviewers tell me, at least.” He thinks his smile grows even bigger at that and Harry counts it as a win.

“You’re quite charming.” He states, not questions.

Harry shrugs and laces his hands behind his back, looks back up at him through his lashes. He knows how to project himself when it needs be. “Try to be.”

The man purses his lips like he is considering something. “Louis Tomlinson,” he reaches his hand out to shake. “Welcome to SNL.”

Harry obliges, their gaze not faltering. “Louis,” he tries out. “I got here yesterday. That’s a late welcome.”

“Oh,” Louis winces dramatically, “do I get a strike for that? Gonna tell me boss?”

“I don’t give strikes. Only receive them.” Harry surprises even himself with the statement. “I mean -” he cuts himself off when he notices Louis sizing him up. It’s all a bit . . . stuffy.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Harry Styles.” He starts out of the room and Harry watches after him in unhidden awe.  _ What the fuck just happened? _

“I’m not kidding, Aidy.” Louis huffs in exhaustion, throwing himself down on the couch in one of the writers’ rooms. “I need to fuck him.”

“Jesus, Lou,” she groans. “You had, what, one conversation with the kid?”

“He’s not a  _ kid _ , why does everyone keep saying that. He’s twenty-five and a full blown  _ man _ -boy,” he sighs dreamily.

“A man-boy,” Aidy deadpans.

“Yes, exactly. Literally the prettiest sex kitten I have ever seen in my damn life.”

“ _ Sex  _ kitten?!”

“Yes! Now stop repeating everything I say. You should have seen the interaction we had earlier. He said he doesn’t give strikes he  _ recieves  _ them. That’s an allusion to -”

“ _ Okayyy _ , that’s enough! I know what that alludes to, thank you. Now, you should go talk to  _ him _ so you can stop bothering  _ me _ .”

She is probably right. “You  _ love  _ me, Aidy.”

“Unfortunately,” she digresses.   


The next time they meet, Harry is on his knees. It’s all quite fitting, really.

He is picking up the papers he dropped when he slipped on his trouser leg because the tailor was late and  _ phew!  _ Harry needs a breather.

Which . . . is exactly what he was about to get before he hears someone clear their throat above him.

He looks up to find Louis Tomlinson looking down at him and his breath hitches because really, no one has the right to look  _ that  _ good from this angle. It takes everything in him to only glance over Louis’ crotch and settle on his eyes.

“Need some help there?”

Harry visibly gulps. “Nothing I can’t handle. ‘M just quite clumsy.”

He hums in consideration, wavering over Harry’s features. His eyes are pinned to him, or maybe that is just Harry’s brain overthinking things. The gaze feels heavy, nonetheless.

“Better pick ‘em up, then,” Louis says and Harry just . . . scrambles, without a second thought. He gathers all the scripts and straightens them on the floor. He should probably get off his knees now. He doesn’t.

Louis is still watching him in interest. “Sorry,” is the first thing that comes to Harry’s mind.

He tilts his head and Harry lets his gaze falter to the line of sight - Louis’ jean-clad dick.

“What’re you apologizing for?”

Harry realizes where he is looking is inappropriate, but so has been the tension between himself and Louis Tomlinson. He looks back up to his face. “I - don’t know. For being a mess, I guess.”

Louis hums again and offers a hand to Harry, getting him back on his feet. “You are a bit messy, aren’t you?”

He blushes a bit at that, a mix of embarrassed and shy from Louis’ searching eyes. “It’s part of the charm?” Harry tries.

He shakes his head a little, but still with a smirk dusting his features. “Consider me charmed, then. How’s everything going? Nervous?”

“Very,” Harry composes himself, “but nothing I can’t handle.”

“Hm, that’s right. You’re an  _ actor _ , too, I’ve heard.”   


Harry scratches at his chin. “Eh, hardly.”

“You were literally in a Christopher Nolan film, babe. I’d say you’re an actor.”

Harry raises a brow. “You’ve googled me?”

Louis’ smirk grows impossibly wider when he winks at him. “I’ve seen the movie, actually.”

Well, oh. Fucking duh. Harry is an idiot and is really considering his entire career right now. Maybe if he had just stayed home and worked a normal job he would not be in as many awkward situations as this one, wouldn’t be utterly embarrassing himself in front of one of the few men he has ever wanted to call daddy.

“Oh.” He cannot stop blushing and it’s all Louis’ damn fault. “That . . . was really embarrassing and narcissistic of me to assume. I -”

“Harry,” he wraps his fingers around the dip of Harry’s elbow, stepping suffocatingly close, “I’m taking the piss. I totally googled you,” and then, with one final glance over Harry’s body, he is gone, leaving a trail of pine and musk in his path.

The third time they encounter, they are in the writing room and Louis’ mouth visibly drops open.

Harry is wearing pale pink trousers that make his delicious legs look even longer, and a vintage button up tucked into it. He looks absolutely delectable and Louis wants to tangle his fingers in his hair and just  _ yank _ until he begs him to stop.

“Louis?” Harry is suddenly clearing his throat and looking at him, awaitingly.  _ Shit _ .

“Uh - yeah? What’s up?”

Harry smirks a bit. “I was asking you about the skit.”

“Oh, yeah. Which one?” He tries to right himself, seeing as he is at  _ work,  _ despite the guy he wants to fuck taking a seat right besides him. (He smells like lavender, Louis notes).

“Sara Lee.”

Louis gulps.  _ Fuck.  _ He sits up a bit straighter. “Okay, yeah. I wrote some of it, actually. What’re having issues with?"

Harry becomes a bit sheepish, fiddling the the packet of papers. “Wait you - uh - you wrote this?”

“Bits and pieces, yeah,” he shrugs. “Didn’t bother to read the credits on the front then, Styles?”

Harry brings his bottom lip between his teeth and Louis wants to pull him into his lap.

“No, actually . . . I’m sorry. I guess I’m not prepared as I thought I was for all of this -”

“Babe,” Louis sets a hand on Harry’s thigh, doesn’t miss it when Harry follows the motion with his eyes, “I’m just messing with you.”

Harry leans his elbows on the table rubbing his face into his palms. “Sorry, sorry.”

Louis rubs his thumb soothingly across the fabric of his pants. If it were anyone else, he would feel uncomfortable touching someone he just met like this, but Harry seems to be relaxing a bit from it.

“Why do you apologize so much?”

He tilts his head now, looking at Louis sideways. “Like to. Don’t want anyone upset at me.”

Louis is not sure he understands, but it probably has something to do with Harry’s sub persona. He noticed it as soon as he met Harry, and he just continues to confirm Louis’ suspicions.

“Well, I’m not upset with you.” Harry’s eyes widen. “This is a lot to take on, I know it, trust me,” Louis chuckles, “but I also know that you’re a talented actor  _ and _ performer. You just gotta have fun with it and not take it all too seriously, yeah?”

Harry nods, glancing over Louis’ features. “Yeah. Thanks, Lou. Really. You’ve been so nice to me.”

Louis winks at him. “Has anyone been rude to you? Give me a list of names and I’ll have them fired by tomorrow.”

Harry giggles and his cheek dimples. “Don’t think you have that type of power, Tomlinson.”

He realizes then that his hand is still on Harry’s thigh, so he uses that to his advantage by squeezing his hand into the thick flesh, just on the edge of leaving an imprint. Hearing Harry’s intake of breath and a darker shade of green screen over his eyes is . . . suffocating.

“So, what was your question about the skit?” He lets his grip loosen, but still leaves his hand there. He also brings his chair closer to Harry’s, looking at the script with him.

“Well, um -  _ god  _ this is kind of embarrassing now, especially since  _ you  _ wrote it.”

Louis’ confused now. “How do you mean?”

“Like, uh,” Harry’s having a hard time looking him in the eye now. “How did you know?”

Louis scrunches his brows. “How did I know what?”

“You know . . .” Harry clears his throat, eyes downcast at the papers, “about all of it. The daddy thing . . . and being  _ used _ . Like, were you making fun of me?”

It hits Louis like a train. “ _ God,  _ Harry,  _ no _ . I would  _ never _ . I wrote this awhile ago.”

“What?” Harry looks pale. “Oh, my god. I thought - you like, talked to someone that I’ve -  _ fuck  _ I’m so stupid.”

“ _ Love _ , no,” Louis stresses not wanting Harry to feel bad about this,  _ especially  _ not in front of him. “I wrote this a long time ago, I promise. I wouldn’t lie to you, would never poke fun at you, especially not for something like this. Would be quite hypocritical of me, actually.”

“What?” Harry looks at him then, face searching. “Hypocritical?”

“Erm, yeah,” Louis shrugs, scratches the back of his neck. “I don’t just get the inspo out of nowhere.”

“You mean-”

“Guilty,” Louis smiles assuringly.   


Harry is  _ overwhelmed  _ with emotion right now. Louis is getting him in his head just by  _ talking  _ to him and . . . Harry sinks.

Metaphorically  _ and  _ literally. Harry slides of the desk chair, sitting down on his hunches between Louis’ spread legs on the chair opposite. He puts his hands behind his back and tilts his head down at his own lap, but still allows his eyes to watch Louis’ reactions.

“H,” Louis gasps, but licks his lips nonetheless.

Harry scoots closer and rubs his cheek on the inside of Louis’ leg, just by his knee. His eyes don’t waver from Louis’ when he whispers a, “Please.”

“Fuck,” Louis curses, but tangles a hand in Harry’s hair anyway. “Is this okay? Want me to touch you?”

Harry shakes his head. “ _ Need  _ you to touch me.”

“God, you’re perfect.” Louis is shaking his head unbelievably and Harry  _ already  _ feels serene. “Up on your knees, c’mon.”

Harry scrambles, sitting up so that he is right in front of Louis’ beautiful face. He bends over to cradle Harry’s cheeks between his hands and brushes his thumb over his full lips.

“Need.” Harry’s eyes are hooded when he pokes his tongue out to lick at the tip of Louis’ thumb.

“We’re in a writing room, love. Anyone could walk in.”

Harry scrunches his face up. Does Louis not want him? “Don’t care. Everyone can see.”

“ _ Harry _ .”  _ Yes, say my name like it’s your favorite curse _ . “Gonna kiss you now, okay?”

He doesn’t even give Louis an answer before he is smashing his lips onto Louis’ own. He just  _ needs  _ it so bad, has ever since he laid eyes on Louis on that first day in the studio.

Louis kisses like a dream, wet and warm and  _ loving  _ that Harry almost has trouble keeping up. He lets Louis take the lead, but meets his movements with his tongue, chasing.

He whines when Louis pulls away.

“What-” he interrupts himself when he feels a hand wrap lightly around his neck, just a steady weight that causes Harry’s silence.

“Look at me.” He already was, but he straightens his back attentively anyway. “I don’t think this can happen right now, okay?”

Harry settles back on his hunches, causing Louis to release his hold on him which . . . is not what he wanted, really. “What? Oh, god, was I reading this all wrong? Are you with someone -”

“No.  _ No _ .” His eyes are reassuring. “Wouldn’t be kissing you if there were someone else, now would I?”

Harry thinks that one over. Louis is  _ very  _ handsome and could easily get with anyone he likes, so he could just be saying this, but his earnest eyes tell otherwise.

“Are you not interested? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to throw myself at you like this.”

“I am  _ very  _ much interested,” he pointedly looks down at his own crotch. Harry’s mouth may water. “I just think it’s not a great idea to start anything right now . . . at least until after Saturday, yeah? You’ve got a lot on your shoulders and I don’t want you focusing your attention on me.”

Harry pouts. “My attention will be on you anyway, has been all week.”

Louis’ smile is warm. “Don’t think I’ll be any better off, babe. I’m not saying to ignore each other, by all means, but . . . this -” he helps Harry off his knees “should wait, yeah?”

He sighs, leaning down to wipe his knees off. “I suppose you’re probably right.” Harry should probably feel more embarrassed right now, but Louis’ steady hand on his forearm matched with his kind eyes make it impossible.

“I’ll see you at final rehearsal tomorrow, yeah?”

Harry nods and watches him leave the room.

After yesterday’s . . . occurrence, Louis obviously feels more confident about his advancements with Harry, but he also finds himself more nervous than ever.

Before, he could flirt with him easily, finding out quite early on how to make him squirm. Now that Harry knows and they’ve discussed it, Louis is not quite sure how to go about things. He may not know much about the guy, but Harry does have a wonderful reputation and thus far, it has preceded him.

Like now for instance, Louis is currently witnessing Harry ask his manager to order various fruits for the fans already waiting in line. Louis doesn’t know if he wants to continue staring at the man in awe or walk right over there and say fuck it, and just kiss his face off in front of all his coworkers. 

Louis thinks he may need help. He has no control, because two seconds later, he finds his legs walking over to Harry. 

“Hi,” Harry greets first and Louis tries not to dwell on how quickly he turns his attention away from everyone else to speak to him.

“Hey.” Louis is pretty sure he had something else planned to say, but Harry’s lips distracted him.

He smiles warmly at Louis and it only makes him want to kiss him more. “How’s your day?”

“Oh, yunno,” he shrugs. “Peachy-keen.”

“I like peaches,” Harry says as if it is the most normal response in the world and Louis’ brain won’t automatically go to something inappropriate.

“Do you?”

“I like every fruit.”

“Well, you have to have a favorite, surely.” Louis crosses his arms over his chest.

Harry seems to bite his lip and take a step closer. He presses his thumb into the crook of Louis’ elbow. “Bananas are quite good.”

He cannot stop looking at Harry’s  _ mouth _ , jesus christ.

“They’re nice.” Louis stands toe-to-toe with him now, close enough to lean into his ear with a firm hand on his hip. “Do prefer peaches, though.”

With one last squeeze, he’s off.   


It’s finally saturday and Harry is  _ excited _ .

It’s strange, though, because although nervous about it all, everywhere he looks, he seems to find Louis. Louis sending him encouraging smiles or squeezing at his waist in passing. It makes him feel more confident in not only his performance on the show, but hopefully . . .  _ after  _ the show, as well.

It’s just that Louis is  _ so  _ beautiful and Harry has not got to kiss him since that first time those few days ago and he wants it again, wants it  _ so  _ badly. 

And he thinks he might get it, if Louis’ lingering touches are anything to go by.

Before air, Louis pulls him into a . . . broom closet? Yeah, seems about right. He can’t see much of anything, but he knows it is him from the hands that never want to leave his hips.   


“Lou-”

“Yeah, love." The _It's me, hi,_ is prominent in his voice. "I, uh - I just wanted to let you know that you’ve absolutely smashed it this week.”

“Yeah?” Harry can’t help his smile now. Louis is  _ proud  _ of him.

“Absolutely. This show is gonna go down in history, I already know it.” Harry can barely make out his eyes, but there they are, truthful as can be.

“Thank you, truly. You’ve really helped me out this week, you know.”

Louis chuckles lightheartedly and it tugs at Harry’s own chest. “Only doin’ my job, pal.”

He wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulders and hopes the wall he is leaning against isn’t dusty (for his nice jacket’s sake). He looks at Louis through his lashes and Louis’ jaw is set firm. Harry shouldn't find it as hot as he does.

“Can I-” he runs a finger along the curve of Louis’ jaw.

“Can you what?” He is trying to stay still, Harry can tell. It’s annoying as all hell. He probably needs to be out there like, five minutes ago.

Harry wants to get on his knees  _ so  _ bad, fuck, the way Louis is looking at him . . . he feels heady. “Need a kiss.” He scratches at the back of Louis’ neck encouragingly. “Please. I’ll be good after that, I promise.”

Louis sighs, but not forlornly. He brings hand up to cup Harry’s cheek and Harry’s mouth drops open on instinct. “Will that make you feel better? Or will you be distracted all night?”

Harry shakes his head quickly, eyes pleading and fingers digging into Louis closer. “No, no. Promise. Will make me feel so much better.”

Louis seems to contemplate for three seconds before a, “C’mere,” is whispered into the darkness and Harry finally feels those lips on his again. He starts slow with the perfect amount of tongue and Harry wants to stay in this fucking broom closet all night, for all he cares. Saturday Night Live can fuck right off, in his mind.

Louis flicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and his breathing speeds up. Louis must take notice of that because he presses Harry into the wall, their bodies lining up beautifully. “Fuck,” Harry lets out for lack of anything else to say.

He throws his head back and Louis presses slow kisses into his neck. Not as hard as Harry would like, seeing as he does have to be on national television any minute now, but it is still  _ something. _

“Taste so good,” Louis grumbles into his throat. Harry takes him by the neck to keep him there.

“Harder,” Harry whines, pushing his bottom half against Louis.

Louis shakes his head a bit, leaving soft kisses along his collarbones, now. “Know I can’t, baby.”

“ _ Why _ ?” Harry knows why.

“You know why.” Louis removes his lips from his chest to cradle his face again. He kisses the corner of Harry’s mouth. “So pretty. Hard to look at you sometimes.”

Harry turns his head to kiss Louis’ palm. “I think about your cock being in my mouth everytime I look at you.”

“Jesus!” Louis laughs for a second. “And to think I was trying to be sweet.”

Harry smiles. “I can be  _ plenty  _ sweet.”

“We can find out exactly how  _ sweet  _ you are after the show.”

“Really?”

Louis nods, pressing a final kiss to his cheek. “I’ll find you, love. Now, we better get out there before you make me lose my job.”   


The show goes  _ perfectly _ . Harry does such a brilliant job and Louis is shaking with anticipation.

At the closing, Harry changed into a tee shirt beneath a plaid jacket, the word  _ SEX  _ written acrossed his chest in black ink. Louis wants to tear it right off of him.

Harry buys a fancy cake to thank everyone because he is  _ polite _ . He invites everyone out for drinks because he is  _ kind _ . 

He is absolutely perfect for Louis, the dream man, really and Louis cannot seem to get that suffocating thought out of his head.

Louis sneaks his way through crowds of people to get to Harry’s dressing room. He knocks twice.

“Who is it?” Harry calls back.

“It’s Louis -”

The door opens and he is pulled in faster than he can say his own name.

Louis doesn’t even get the chance to speak before Harry is locking the door behind him and grabbing his face. He kisses eager and needy and it takes Louis a moment to catch up. Once he does though, his hands feel like magnets attached to Harry’s hips and sides; all soft in all the right places.

He even lets it slip out, practically moaning, “You have the prettiest waist . . .  _ so  _ pretty.”

To which harry replies with a swivel of his hips against Louis’ own front. “Mm,” he doesn’t remove his tongue from Louis’ mouth, “smaller than Mick Jagger.”

“What?” Louis’ eyes feel heavy and so do his lungs from the lack of air flow between their mouths. (He will gladly be breathless for an eternity if Harry’s here to be breathless with him).

“My waist. It’s smaller than Jagger’s.”

Louis does not really know all that much about Jagger’s waist size, but the way Harry looks smug tells him that it must be impressive. Interesting.

“Yeah?” Louis regretfully moves a hand from his waist to tangle at the longer hairs at Harry’s neck. His head rolls back prettily and Louis presses his lips against the skin of his neck, soft to the touch. “Know you’re pretty, do you?”

He gasps a bit at that, mouth dropping open on an inhale. “Please.”

_ Fuck,  _ Louis wants to wreck him.

“How much time do you have?”

“All the time,” Harry rushes. Louis knows that probably is not the case, though. “Don’t care. I’ll make an excuse.”

“Harry, are you sure?” He double checks.

Harry nods. “Never been more sure, Lou.”

Louis believes him. He presses his lips to the sharpness of Harry’s jaw, light hairs scattered there. “Wanna take my time with you.”

He digs his colored nails into Louis’ arm. “Want that so bad.”

He trails his hands to Harry’s bum, the white fabric of his pants hugging him beautifully before flaring out at the bottom. “So fucking hot.” He grabs two cheeks full and Harry’s reaction is too perfect.

“Like my ass, Lou?” The little tease that he is pushes himself back into Louis’ palms.

“It’s perfect,” and it really is, everything about Harry seems to be. He bites at Harry’s shoulder. “Will you turn around for me? Let me play a bit?”

“God, yeah.” Harry scramble to comply, and ends up leaning over the arm of the couch in the dressing room.

He is all legs with delicious thighs and an even more edible bum. Louis gets on his knees in order to press his face against the cleft of Harry’s ass, the fabric so tight it leaves nothing to the imagination. “Making my mouth water, H.”

Harry whines desperately, neck bending uncomfortably to watch Louis. “Off. Take ‘em off.”

“No ‘please?’” He pinches Harry’s cheek.

“ _ Please!  _ Please, please, please -”

“Okay, lovely, okay.” Louis feels all too powerful right now and it’s amazing.  _ Harry  _ is amazing. “You’re amazing.” He gets Harry to unbutton his pants so Louis is able to peel them off. He even helps Harry out of his boots. He is met with long expanses of pale skin and - “ _ Panties _ ,” Louis whispers it like a curse because yeah, he’s going to fall in love with this man. The nude colored lace thong sits nuzzled between his cheeks and he knows his cock must look unbelievable right now, poking through the thin fabric.

“Do you like them? The pants are so tight, but I have to wear something.” He says it with a sigh like he’s disgruntled that he has to wear undergarments at all and Louis bites softly at the plump of his ass to hold back his own moan.

“ _Love._ I _love_ them.”

Harry seems satisfied by his answer though, so Louis is not too embarrassed for the moan he lets slip when palming his bare ass.

“An ass man, are ya?” Harry arches his back and Louis wants to spank the smug out of his voice.

“What gay man isn’t?”

He hums, wiggling his bum. “Prefer a thick cock, meself.”

Louis stands to his feet then,  _ needing  _ to feel his hard on, even clothed, between his pretty cheeks. “Spread for me.”

Harry does so without question, reaching behind himself to spread himself open for Louis, rings leaving marks against his white skin. “There we go, baby.” Louis presses his bulge against him.

Whether Harry shivers from the pet name or the coldness of Louis’ zipper against his bare skin, he does not know, but he makes a mental note to explore that later.

“Oh, god. Wanna feel it in me.” He pushes back against Louis’ groin.

“Yeah?”

“Please, can I see it?” He turns to look at Louis again, lips bitten cherry red and a wave of hair falling in his eye. He’s  _ obscene _ . “Wanna know what you feel like in my hand, in my  _ throat _ .”

“ _ Fuck _ , c’mere.” Louis turns him around and brings him in for a searing kiss. Harry crumbles a bit, too turned on and excited to help himself. Louis keeps him steady by the hips when he kisses along his jaw. “Remember when you dropped to your knees for me? Was the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Harry gasps beautifully at Louis’ words, struggling out of his hold to sink to his haunches. His dark eyes don’t leave Louis’ own and he cannot believe he is this lucky right now. Probably one of the most wanted men in the music industry is on his knees, hands at his sides, looking up at Louis waiting for instruction and if that isn’t a pipe dream Louis does not know what is.

Louis steps closer and nods to Harry, permission enough. Harry hums, content when he nuzzles his nose against the seam of Louis’ zipper, effectively rubbing against the bulge in his trousers. With some encouraging, he prompts Harry to take his jeans down to his ankles and slip himself out of his pants.

Watching Harry’s face is his favorite part. The way he licks his lips at first sight, how he glances back up to Louis with a bite on his lip. He’s got a hand around him, but barely moving, just kind of . . . admiring? Louis is in awe of this man.

“Do you stare at every guys’ cock like this or am I just lucky?”

Harry’s lips tilts at the question, but it makes him twist his wrist a bit, so Louis is happy.  “I told you I love a nice, thick cock. I wasn’t lying.”

“You like mine then, do you?” Louis’ ego asks.

Harry replies by pressing a kiss to the head, right across the slit. The tip shouldn’t bubble with precome from just that alone, but it  _ does _ . Even Louis himself is shocked.

“Think it likes me, too.”

“Think you’re right.” Louis’ voice already sounds far away to his own ears. He watches Harry lick a thick stride from the base of his cock to the tip, tasting. His eyes don’t leave Louis’ as he does it and there is nothing hotter than that, really. A guy who maintains eye contact when sucking you off? Yeah, that is something Louis wants - no  _ needs  _ \- to get behind.

“Taste like honeysuckle.” Harry moans when he pauses to press his nose to the junction of Louis groin and thigh.

“Yeah?” Louis gets a hand in his hair, to which Harry must love, because he just kind of . . . tilts his head back and lets Louis’ cock rest on his cheek. If Louis could look at one thing for the rest of his life, it would one hundred percent be this right here. “Fuck, you  _ really  _ like this, don’t you.” It’s not a question.

Harry manages to keep kissing along the shaft, dropping light kitten licks here and there like he is trying to remind himself of the taste.

Harry seems shy for a moment, which is  _ not  _ what Louis way aiming for.  “I do, yeah. I see how it could be weird, but I just - I love the  _ feeling,  _ you know? Love the reaction most of all, though.”

“ _ Not  _ weird.” He shakes his head and tucks a strand of hair from Harry’s forehead behind his ear. “It’s  _ lovely _ , Harry, really. And I’ll be sure to react plenty, no worries there, babe.”

Louis’ smile is so encouraging and genuine that Harry can’t wait a second longer. He licks his lips and slides down passed the head, swirling his tongue. He tastes the wetness drip from Louis already and it only makes him moan louder.

“Oh, god. You’re so loud, fuck.”

He looks up to see Louis’ jaw dropped open in awe and Harry feels a sense of pride rise in his chest.

“You’re so  _ wet  _ I can’t help it.” He goes back in all the way this time, feeling Louis hit the back of his throat immediately.

“ _ Harry,  _ oh my god.”

He sucks harder, bouncing his head and letting Louis hit the back of his throat every time. He can feel some spit dribbling down his chin and it only makes him work harder, wanting  _ more more more _ .

He is suddenly being pulled off and brought to his feet again before he realizes what’s happening. “Wha-”

Harry meets his eyes for a millisecond before Louis grabs his face and kisses him senseless. All wet tongue and Harry’s swollen lips. When he pulls back it’s to fiery blue eyes and fingers rubbing across his lips, lapping at the spit formed at the corners.  “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever endured and I needed a break, I’m sorry.” Louis looks genuinely sorry, too, eyes slightly frantic and breathing uneven.

Harry giggles a bit because Louis is so turned on that he  _ needed a break  _ and Harry wants to keep him forever, he thinks.

“You’re so hot,” Harry says because he is allowed to now. He rubs his hands over Louis’ scruffy face and thinks about calling him daddy not for the first time.

“Says the man wearing panties,” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Stop,” Harry frowns. “You’ve got the sexiest face I’ve ever seen. Not to mention how I’d like to sit on your cock for hours and ignore all other responsibilities to do so.”

Louis laughs at the pure honestly of it all. “I’d definitely be down to do that, but maybe not in a dressing room at my place of employment.”

Harry hums. “Next time, then.”

Louis does not even looked stunned by Harry’s comment of there being a  _ next time _ , which is encouraging to say the least. “But,” Louis starts, pulling him in by the waist, “you riding me  _ does  _ sound quite appealing.”

Their faces are so close that Louis bites the gasp from Harry’s mouth, teeth at his lip. “Wanna ride you into the couch.”

He feels Louis’ hands on his ass, so he holds a leg up, Louis hooking it beneath his arm to hold steady. Louis’ grunts alone make Harry bite at his shoulder. “These panties -  _ fuck _ . Gonna make you feel so good.”

_ God,  _ he is so sexy Harry can’t believe his life right now. He did not even notice he’s been rutting against Louis’ thigh until now, because Louis ushers him to lay on the couch. They finally get both their tops off and Harry barely has a chance to ogle Louis’ chest hair before there are hands rubbing down his ribs and teeth against his nipple.

“Holy shit.” Harry threads his ringed hands in Louis’ hair as he sucks along his pecs.

“Why are your nipples so pretty, it’s unfair.”

Harry laughs at that but is stunned silent when Louis reconnects their mouths. He flicks and tugs at his nipples as he does the same to his lips and Harry already feels like he’s on cloud nine and they have yet to get to the actual fucking.

“Fuck, this is already too good,” Harry is saying with scrunched brows and deep pink lips.

Louis releases his lips to smirk. He’s breathless when he promises, “Just you wait, baby.”

Harry thinks he wants to hear Louis calling him baby everyday. Now that he has heard it, he doesn’t know how he is supposed to go without it.  “Will wait however long you tell me to. Whatever you want.” And - yeah, Harry might have taken that a bit too literally.

“That’s precious, sweetheart, but -” Louis is scrambling around for lube so Harry points to his bag on the counter “- I think I just wanna make you feel  _ really _ good tonight, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he agrees with a nod, not being able to take his eyes off Louis. He probably looks like a lost, dazed puppy. “Next time, then.”

Louis climbs back a top him, smile ever so pretty. “We’ve got lots of next times planned, don’t we?”

Harry takes his hand that isn’t holding the lube, twiddling with the fingers that he aches to be in his ass. He bites licks his lips at the thought. “I just - I want  _ so  _ much.” Harry feels big and Harry feels hard, so if Louis is not into that, he doesn’t know how well he can take that information.

“Hey,” his tone is reassuring and his fingers are soft when they touch Harry’s cheek, “can’t get rid of me that easy, rockstar.”

Harry grins triumphantly and wiggles his hips. “Open me up . . . please,” he adds as an afterthought.

“So polite.”   


Louis gets his fingers wet and can feel Harry’s eyes on him. For this being his first time with Harry, it is all very . . . intense. Not that Louis is complaining! Harry is literally perfect,  _ too  _ perfect, which is exactly what scares him most.

He has Harry set one foot on the ground for better access, and rubs his slicked up digit around his rim.

He continues to watch Louis with dark eyes a bitten lips, but his stares turn into short gasps and drawn out sighs soon enough.

“Look how tight you are,” he gawks at his now two fingers scissoring. “Can’t believe how gorgeous your body is.”

Harry sputters a bit, whines becoming louder as he swivels his hips on Louis’ hand.  “Please -”

“Like being praised, do you?”  Harry throws his head back when Louis slips in a third finger, and Louis takes the opportunity to kiss along his pretty neck. “Wanna know how much I love watching you on my fingers?”

“ _ Oh _ , god. Please.” He clenches on to Louis’ bicep.

Louis hums like he is thinking, and sucks his earlobe between his teeth. “Love watching your hips move, so desperate for it.” He presses his free hand into the laurels on Harry’s lower stomach. “Watching the ink move against your skin as you chase after my fingers . . . so hot, love.”

“ _ Fuck,  _ okay.” Harry huffs and clings to Louis’ neck, rolling his hips with determination. “This is so hot. Get in me now, please, please,  _ please _ .”

Louis sits back on the couch and Harry hovers above him. He guides Louis’ dick so just the head pushes passed his rim. He does this to watch Louis’ reaction, and it is more than perfect. With scrunched brows and bitten lips, Louis looks as if he is holding back his noises - which, just won’t do.

Harry continues to sink down all the way, adjusting to the feeling. “Oh, my god.” Louis leans his forehead into Harry’s chest, fingernails scratching at his back. “You’re so tight.” He sounds like he is trying not to move for Harry’s sake - sweet man, Harry thinks.

Harry moves slowly, dragging himself over Louis’ cock in long strides. Louis continues to mouth at his chest and grips his hips like he doesn’t quite know what else to do with himself yet. Harry chuckles on in inhale. “Doing alright there, Lou?”

He groans looks back up to Harry. His eyes are dark and cheeks red. Harry feels pretty self-satisfied. “Feels too good. Can’t think.”

Harry laughs again and drops a kiss to his bitten lips. He sits back down on Louis and lets himself feel full for a bit, just swivelling his hips. “Been awhile, has it?”

“Not really,” Louis chuckles then and Harry should have known, really. A sexy man like Louis would have no trouble pulling. Look where they are now, afterall. “Just hasn’t been this . . . compatible in awhile.”

Harry gasps at that because  _ emotions  _ get him hot.

He threads his hands into Louis’ hair and reconnects their mouths, wet and determined. “Means you’ll fuck me good, yeah? How I deserve?”

“Fuck,” Louis curses into his mouth, twitching his hips up almost accidentally, “‘course I will.”

He starts to meet Harry’s little bounces, hitting his wall every other time that Harry stops pretending to keep it together. “Holy  _ shit.  _ You’re so hard.”

Louis hums in agreeance and the best part is that they are  _ still _ face to face. Normally with hookups, they’d have flipped Harry over by now, but no - here they are - Harry cradling Louis’ stubbly jaw and breathing into his mouth. Louis also can’t seem to take his eyes off him, watching Harry’s every expression.

“Like it?” Louis snaps his hips.

Harry’s mouth drops open on a whine against Louis’ cheek. “ _ Fuck _ , you hit my prostate everytime don’t stop, don’t stop -”

“Shh, baby.” Louis rubs circles into his hips and Harry cannot believe how good he feels. “That’s good, that’s good. Want you to feel perfect.”

“ _ God _ ,” he cries out, continuing to meet Louis’ thrusts. “Just wanna feel it forever, it’s  _ so  _ good, Lou I -”

“You can, angel. You can.” Louis’ kissing all over his face and it is only then that Harry realizes he’s crying.

“Oh, god. I’m crying.”

“That’s okay.” Louis’ shaking his head like Harry has nothing to be embarrassed about and Harry is well aware he can be a crier in bed, but this has not happened since his last relationship  _ years  _ ago. “Love knowing that you feel so good, yeah? Want you to tell me everything you feel.”

Louis’ eyes look so open and honest how can he  _ not  _ bare his soul to this man. “Just want so much - so much with you.”

“Tell me,” and they’re back to slow swivels of the hips now.  _ God,  _ Harry loves feeling full. 

“Just -” Harry takes a deep breath “Just knew since the first day I saw you I wanted you. Looked at you and thought ‘Yeah, he can give me what I want.’”

Louis’ grin is huge and Harry has never felt this euphoric with someone. “I can try. I can very well try.”

“Well, I’d say you’re doing quite the job currently, so . . . .”

Louis kisses his cheek. “Off to a good start?”

“Off to a  _ great  _ start,” Harry fixes.

Louis starts to pitch his hips up again; small, sure thrusts that catch Harry’s breath like no other. “Look at you . . .” Louis says into his ear because at this point, Harry can barely take the pleasure that’s coursing through him, “love this so much.”

Harry whines and kisses Louis’ neck that he is clinging to. “I’m so fucking close if I move I’ll come.”

“ _ Shit _ . Untouched?”

Harry nods.

“Fuckin’ hell, you were made for me.” Louis probably did not think before he said it, but Harry is so glad that he did because it spurs him into go mode.

He clings to Louis’ neck and kisses softly along his ear, up to his jaw to look in his eyes. “Want you to come in me. Fill me up so warm and wet.”

The thing is, Harry practices safe sex - he  _ does _ \- but something in him just trusts Louis more than anyone prior.

Louis sounds like he’s  _ growling  _ and if it isn’t the hottest fucking thing Harry has ever witnessed . . . .  “God, Harry. Please tell me you aren’t fucking with me.” He sounds desperate.

“Lou,” Harry shakes his head, pressing his thumbs beneath Louis’ eyes, “would never. Want all of you in me.”

Louis tilts his head down to lean against Harry’s own, hips moving shorter. “Wanna fill you. Full of me,” and then he presses a fucking hand to Harry’s stomach and Harry fucking  _ loses  _ it.

He bounces to meet Louis’ thrusts, feels the tears coming again because  _ fuck  _ what are the chances they share this same kink, out of all of them?  “C’mon, Lou. Put a baby in me.”

“ _ Oh,  _ my god. Oh, my god I’m gonna come -”

“ _ Yes _ ,” and then, Louis is throwing his head back in pleasure and as soon as Harry feels the load inside of him, he comes -  _ hard. _

He is spurting all over Louis’ abdomen and Louis holds him through it. He hears, “Yes, baby” and “Oh, that’s beautiful,” but besides that, all he sees is white behind his eyes.

Once they regain their breathing and Harry’s aftershocks stop, Louis takes him by the jaw to kiss him sweet. It’s a kiss that they both grin into that says  _ I can’t believe that just happened  _ and  _ That was too perfect to be true _ .

“So,” Harry starts, slight smirk dusting across his features, “pregnancy kink, huh?”

Louis groans and hides his face in Harry’s neck. He must smell of musk and sweat. “Shut up.”

“Hey,” Harry laughs, shouldering Louis’ face back up to him, “don’t know if you recall, but I was also pretty into it.”

Louis looks hesitant when he asks, “Almost like you were made for me?”

Harry is more than confident when he answers, “If the sky is blue and birds can fly . . . .”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: hltwink


End file.
